Life after high school
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Sequel to High school days. A year on from her traumatic ordeal, Letty's finally put the past behind her. She has a loving family and a wonderful supportive boyfriend. What more could a girl ask for? Stunned by Jason's presence and left wondering how on earth he could be out of jail, Letty's life is about to become a nightmare once more. Rated M, Dotty
1. Interrupted dinner

**Dom's POV**

"Dinner's ready." Mia announced just as I walked into the room. I smiled, bending to kiss Letty's cheek as she handed me a beer as we sat down at the table. Mia was passing plates around when the doorbell rang making me frown. I made a motion to stand and get the door but Letty beat me to it.

"Tell whoever it is we're busy with dinner." I said loudly making sure the person on the other side of the door would hear me. I was distracted by my phone ringing, barely hearing Letty open the door as I looked down at Hector's name.

"Hey man, what's going on?" I smiled as I answered his call. Hector had been a good friend throughout everything that had happened, often ringing to check in on Letty's progress.

"Dom, I've called to warn you." His tone of voice sent chills through my body. This wasn't a catch up call, he meant business.

"What's wrong Hector?" I demanded, my eyes finding Vince's. his gaze hardened and he knew whatever was about to be said wasn't good. Everyone else in the room was silent.

"Jason got released from jail two hours ago. We only just found out, his parole officer is a slack bastard and didn't forewarn us. Dom we haven't seen Jason and he hasn't checked in with his parole officer." Hector spoke and I stared at Vince in horror. All blood had drained from my face and I felt sick.

Looking wildly around the room it was only then that I remembered that Letty had gone to answer the door. Feeling my chest tighten I met Vince's gaze again in panic.

"Letty." I breathed out causing Vince to jump into action. I didn't say another word to Hector; instead I ended the call and raced after Vince.

"LETTY." I heard Vince yell as I reached the hall.

"Dom, man what's going on?" Leon called as he followed me into the hall. The front door was wide open and Vince was standing outside on the footpath, wildly looking left and right before looking up at me in panic.

"Dom she's gone." He whispered and I closed my eyes and shook my head in denial.

"Dom what's going on? Say something?" Mia pleaded with me.

"It's Jason. He was released two hours ago. No one was told until now and he hasn't checked in with his parole officer. He has Letty." I managed to get out before I collapsed.

"Oh my god." Mia cried as she fell to my side.

"Jesse call the cops. Leon call hector back, tell what's happened. Tell him to gather his boys together, we're going to go looking. Mia stay here with Jesse and Dom." Vince ordered. Jesse raced from the room as did Leon. I could hear them both talking into their phones.

"I'm coming." I said shaking my head.

"You're not fit for driving right now." He snapped.

"Damn it Vince I said I'm coming. I should never have let her answer the door." I snapped as I stood.

"Hector's ringing around, they're going to start at Matt's. See if he's heard from his mate." Leon snarled as he snapped his phone shut.

"Right let's go. Jesse give the cops details when they get here." I ordered before I shoved Vince aside and ran out the door. I could Vince muttering about me as he followed but I didn't care. I needed to find Letty and fast. I had promised I would never let Jason hurt her again and I wasn't going to break that promise. I was going to find Letty and if Jason so much as laid one finger on her I was going to kill the sorry son-of-a-bitch.


	2. Escape

**_Letty's POV_**

"_Hello Letty… did you miss me?"_

"_Not so fast."_

"_You're mine now."_

"_What do you think about that Letty?"_

"_He got me put away, and you helped. Now it's payback time."_

I groaned as I started to wake. My nightmares had come back, why now I had no idea. Opening my eyes I groaned again, the harsh light hurting my pounding head. When the room stopped spinning I reached for Dom but all I got was a cold brick wall. I stilled as everything came back to me.

'_Jason had been at the door, he'd spoken, I think… then everything had gone black.' _

I stood up quickly, wildly looked around the room. I had no idea where I was but there were no windows and only one door. If I had to take a guess I would say I was in a basement. It was cold enough and the room was empty all but a few boxes and the single bed I had been laying on.

I ran to the door, trying to desperately open it but it was locked from the outside. Pounding on the door I screamed for help but there was no sound from above. I was alone.

"Fuck." I swore, my head leaning against the door. Turning I surveyed the room again, trying to remember anything about how I might have gotten here. Words from my 'dream' came back to me.

"_Hello Letty… did you miss me?" He smirked at my surprise._

"_Jason." I whispered in shock, taking a step back into the house._

"_Uh uh, not so fast." He spoke, grabbing my wrist to halt my escape._

"_What do you want?" I whispered, praying that Dom would come looking for me._

"_You're mine now. What do you think about that Letty?"_

"_No." I whispered, struggling to get away._

"_He got me put away, and you helped. Now it's payback time." I tried to turn and run but he grabbed me, placing his hand over my mouth and nose. I tried to scream but no sound came out, then the smell hit me. He was drugging me. I tried to kick and fight back but I was slipping into the darkness. Dom was the only thing that crossed my mind before everything went black._

I choked back a sob as the reality of the situation finally sunk in. I'd been kidnapped and trapped. I had no way out and even if I did manage to escape I had no idea where I was. I knew Dom would look, everyone would but what scared me was they weren't going to get to me in time.

Glancing back at the door again I ran to the boxes. There had to be something in there to help me break the door down, or at least a weapon of some sort. Box after box I went through finding mainly clothes. Down to the last box I prayed there was something in there. Jason was a smart person, or at least he hadn't been, he wouldn't have thought to check these.

I nearly cried in relief as I opened the last box, an entire box of tools sat in front of me. I picked up a few choice weapons- screwdriver, crowbar and a wrench. These could do some damage if I needed to use them. Tucking the wrench and the screwdriver into the waist band of my pants I picked up the crow bar and started jimmying the door. I silently thanked Dom and Vince for teaching me all those bad habits years before.

The door was stronger than it first looked but with some effort it started to give. One last tug it creaked open, the lock on the door completely damaged. Carefully I opened the door, my hand firmly wrapped around the crow bar ready to strike. The small hallway was empty as were the stairs leading back up into the house. Taking small, cautious steps I eased my way upwards, careful to avoid stepping on any squeaky steps.

'_What would the step matter? Breaking the door was loud enough to draw attention.'_ I scolded myself as I walked.

Reaching the top of the stairs I looked both ways. Left lead to a hall, which I assumed led through to the rest of the house and right led to a room or a cupboard. The front door was nowhere in sight so I knew I would have to travel through the rest of the house to get to it. Casting another cautious look at the closed door I made my way through the hall, casting more looks over my shoulder as I went.

I managed to make it into the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief. I was halfway I just needed to get through the other half. The dining room was empty, as was the lounge and I wondered briefly whether I should go for the back door instead. I stood still in the kitchen, back up against the wall for a few minutes just listening. I still couldn't hear any movement from anywhere in the house but I found it hard to believe I was on my own. It was too easy; something just didn't sit well with me anymore.

Cautiously I continued to make my way to the front door and almost bolted the minute I saw it, but I kept my head. Acting rashly would be a mistake and ultimately be my downfall. Hand on the door knob I quickly looked around me, no one was here but I still felt uneasy. The whole thing had been too easy and though Jason wasn't smart he wasn't this dumb either. I felt like I'd been set up.

Turning the handle I bravely made my way outside and noted how dark it was. It would have had to be midnight or later but there was no way for me to tell. Looking around the area I tried to piece together where I was. Something's looked familiar but then other parts didn't, it was confusing and I knew I had to leave now. Gripping my crowbar tightly I started forward, jumping at every strange noise in the dark.

Passing a bush I froze and started backing away as it started rustling.

'_I knew this was too easy. He'd planned this.'_ I thought frantically as I back up against the fence. The rustling stopped and I frowned, not seeing anyone or anything emerge. It was only that I had a meow and a tail flicked across my leg that I sagged with relief. It had just been a cat.

"Pull yourself together Letty." I whispered to myself as I turned to continue on. To my horror my path was blocked by a dark figure and I had to fight the urge not to scream. I could only hope the person, whether it be Jason or some else, had yet to see me or hear me.

"Going somewhere Letty? How did you escape hmm? Smarted then I gave you credit for." I gripped the crowbar tighter as Jason snarled. I couldn't see his face or features, but I could just make out his form. It would be enough for me to strike.

"Turn around Letty and let's go have a chat shall we now you're awake. I want to tell you all about my time behind bars. You're going to love it, and if you're lucky I might even reenact it for you. Now get back inside you fucking bitch. Move." He ordered moving forward to shove me back but I was quicker. He couldn't see what I had in my hands so he wasn't prepared. Raising the bar I struck him hard once, listening as he swore loudly and stumbled, surprised about the blow. Without time to think I struck him again but he was more prepared this time, his fist colliding with my face twice in a row. Stumbling a little I hit him again, this time harder than before and aimed where I thought his head was. I could feel blood trickling down the side of my face and I wondered what had caused it; surely not his hit.

Judging by his groan of pain and his body crashing to the floor I was almost positive he was staying down for good. Not chancing that he was bluffing I hit him hard once more just to be certain before I took off running. I had no idea if he was following and I wasn't going to stop and look either. I was just going to continue running as far as I could or until I came to somewhere I recognized. All I could hope was I came to somewhere I knew before he either caught up or I couldn't run anymore.

I got maybe five minutes into running when I suddenly stopped shocked. Glancing around wildly I was relieved no one was following me. Turning back to the scene in front of me I almost fell to my knees exhausted and happy as to what I found. Knowing I had just a little further to go I ran the last few meters that led me into the front yard of an all too familiar house, Hector's. I was safe.


	3. Finding Letty

_**Dom's POV**_

"The police just searched Jason's mother's house. She hasn't seen him since he went to jail and they swept the house, he ain't there Dom." Vince filled me in as I stood on the front porch with Hector.

After our initial search the police had called us all back to the house for questioning. I had been impatient, wanting nothing more than to get in my car and start searching all over again. It had pissed me off completely when the police ordered me to stay at the house; their only excuse was in case she comes back. I had almost punched the cop had it not been for hector and Vince's quick reflexes. Even though all our statements had been the same and Jason hadn't yet been found nor had his parole officer heard from him, the police seemed convinced she would 'just come back' like she had the choice.

"Bro we'll find her." Hector spoke gently, patting me on the shoulder as he stood at my side.

"I'm going to kill him." I whispered as I stared out into the darkness.

"As I said at the trial and when this whole mess first started, family or not, I'll be right by your side. He deserves everything that's coming to him."

"I wish we knew who posted his bail. He would of gone straight to that person." I swore, thumping my fist on the railing.

"I've tried bro, the police don't know either. It was all done anonymously." Hector sighed in frustration.

"Thanks for your help man, I really appreciate it. It's late though so you should head home and get some rest, send the boys home too. I'll call if I hear anything."

"No way man, none of us would be able to sleep knowing she still hasn't been found." I nodded gratefully, sending him a sad smile in return.

"In saying that though I will head home just for a quick minute. I left Jacob over there by himself." Hector groaned and I forced a smile at Hector's frustration with his younger brother.

"Still getting into trouble huh?" Vince asked lightly.

"Man every time he's over my alcohol seems to disappear, not to mention my food. Mum can't handle him at the best of times so she sends him over to me." He grunted in annoyance.

"Family man, you can't pick and choose 'em." I muttered and he nodded in agreement.

"Oh but how I wish. Back soon brother, ring me if ya hear anything before I get back."

"Of course." I nodded and watched as Hector left, leaving only me and Vince standing on the porch.

"Dom." I turned to face Mia as she walked out the door. Her eyes were still red from crying and I held my arm out to her. She came willingly and I held her to my side tightly, afraid if I let her go she would disappear too.

"The police just called again." She spoke quietly and I tensed at the tone of her voice.

"What did they say?"

"They've called off the search until morning. I tried to argue with them but they wouldn't listen. They said they'd start again at first light." I tensed angrily, furious at the thought of them resting while anything could be happening to my Letty.

"They're what?" Vince demanded angrily, storming off without a reply no doubt to phone the police once more.

"I'm going looking then." I snapped, gently nudging Mia backwards.

"Dom no, you need rest and you shouldn't be driving in the state you're in."

"Mia I am not going to sit back and do nothing. He has her Mia, I know what his plans were for the last time I would hate to see what tricks he's picked up in prison." I snapped.

"I know, I'm worried too. I just don't want you going to prison." She spoke softly and I sighed.

"Mia I do find the bastard I am going to kick his arse. I want him dead or rotting in prison for the rest of his miserable life." I admitted before I walked inside the house to seek out the others.

"Edwin is rounding up the gang and meeting us here. The cops are fucking useless, we're better off doing this on our own." Leon spoke to me as he ended his phone call. I nodded in agreement; glad they weren't planning on talking me out of looking.

"You called Hector yet? Let him know what's happened?" Vince asked me after he walked into the room. I shook my head and he nodded, pulling out his cell to dial Hector.

"Hold up, hector's ringing me." I spoke answering the call as everyone waited for some positive news.

"Dom, I got her. My place." I didn't wait for anything more to be said, I just hung up the phone without so much as a word. Trading a look with Vince he let out an audible sigh of relief as I darted from the house. I didn't care that I hadn't explained it to anyone else; I knew Vince would take care of that. Right now all I wanted to do was get to Letty, hold her in my arms and never let her out of my sight again.


	4. Safe and sound

_**Letty's POV**_

Knocking on Hector's front door was a relief. I stood on the doorstep, listening to footsteps walk towards the door all the while constantly looking over my shoulder in fear. I nervously bounced around as the front door slowly opened revealing Jacob, Hector's younger brother. It had been a while since I had seen him last but he hadn't changed a lot. I sent him a small smile and he seemed surprised, even shocked to see me standing at the door.

"Letty… uh what are you doing here? Everyone's out looking for you." He spoke, his eyes shifting around in the darkness behind me.

"Jason kidnapped me and I managed to escape. Can I use the phone t let Dom know I'm okay and for him to come and get me?" I asked as he let me in the house.

"Uh Hector's phone's on the brink but I'll go call Hector on my cell, let him know where you are. Make yourself at home; it looks like you could use the rest." He spoke softly nodding to the couch.

"Thanks, I feel like I've run a marathon." I spoke as I collapsed onto the couch.

"I'll just go ring Hector." He announced, making his way back down the hall.

I stayed on the couch, calming my racing heart and mentally telling myself I was safe even though I still felt a nagging sensation at the back of my brain. I knew Hector would be with Dom, he'd come and get me, take me in his arms and everything would be okay again. Listening in from where I sat as I heard Jacob start to talk, telling Hector on the other end of the phone I was at the house and I was safe. I tuned out the rest of the conversation as I rubbed my temples. I had a major headache, partly from running and the other part from the chloroform.

"I couldn't get a hold of Hector but I left a message with Edwin, he'll pass it along. Do you want something to drink?" Jacob asked as he entered the room once again.

"No thanks."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, um I'm just gunna be in the kitchen if you need anything." He explained and I nodded letting him know I was fine before he left again. I shook my head and stood up, making my way to the front door just to double check it was locked. It was so I let out a sigh of relief, heading back to the couch to wait out the time.

It felt like hours had passed but according to the clock on the wall it had only been ten minutes when I heard a car pull up out the front. I stood up, hesitation still hanging over me as I edged toward the window. Barely moving the blinds I looked out into the darkness, the car lights were off but the street lamp supplied me with enough light to make out Hector's car.

"Is someone here?" Jacob asked from behind me, scaring me half to death. I let out a breath and he sent me a apologetic smile in return.

"Hector I think." I was a little puzzled by Jacob's frown but dismissed it as the door opened.

"Yo Jacob?" Hector yelled, not turning in my direction straight away.

"I'm here bro. I've been trying to contact you."

"About what?"' Hector asked, closing the door behind him.

"Letty." Jacob explained, nodding in my direction. Hector turned my way as I moved toward him.

"Letty? Shit girl, we've been so worried. Been looking for you everywhere, even got the police involved." He breathed, pulling me in for a hug. I clung to his shirt, finally feeling safe in familiar arms.

"Jason." I mumbled and his grip tightened.

"I'm sorry girl, we didn't know until it was too late. I was on the phone to Dom filling him in when you were taken. I felt horrible." He admitted but I let out a small smile.

"I'm okay, I just want to go home."

"I'll ring Dom, he'll be over here in a flash. He's falling apart without you mamí." I returned hector's small smile, returning to the couch as Hector dialed Dom's number.

"Dom, I got her. My place." I watched as Hector hung up the phone, knowing Dom would have hung up on him the minute he mentioned my name.

"He's coming for you girl."

"Thanks Hector." I whispered.

"Hey, did he hurt you?" I shook my head and he sighed in relief.

"He drugged me, I woke up alone in a house and broke out. He caught me as I reached the yard but I attacked him, he fell to the ground and I just ran for it. I didn't even know where I was continued running. It wasn't until I came to the house that I realized where I was."

"Which house were you in?" He demanded, crouching down in front of me. He held my hands as I struggled to recll anything that looked familiar.

"I don't know. It was dark but I came from that direction." I spoke, pointing in the direction I remember running from.

"We'll search the area, we'll find him." Hector promised me and I nodded gratefully.

"I'm gunna head out for a bit Hector, meeting up with a chick." Jacob piped up from the door. He was dressed differently than before, dressed for a night out on the town. Hector paid him little attention, waving his hand in acknowledgement but his eyes never left me.

I watched Jacob leave, throwing him a small appreciative smile on his way out which he returned.

"You look beat girl, lie down and rest. I'll wake you when Dom gets here." I smiled gratefully at Hector and nodded. My eye lids already shutting as my head hit the pillow, barely noticing Hector cover me with a throw rug before I was asleep.


	5. Reunited

_**Dom's POV**_

I didn't bother to obey the speed limit as I drove to Hector's. There was one thing on my mind and that was getting to Letty as fast as I could.

It seemed luck just wasn't on my side tonight as I had to stop at every red light between the house and Hector's. As I yet again had to stop for the fourth time I swore, thumping my hand on the steering wheel in frustration. It was an impatient two minutes before they returned to green, my foot flattening the pedal to the floor.

It felt like a life time had passed before I arrived at Hector's but glancing at the time it was just ten minutes. I slammed the car door shut, not even bothering to lock the car as I bolted to the door. Hector met me there with a smile on his face, nodding behind him to the couch. Letty lay curled up fast asleep covered over by a blanket. I walked over to her slowly, barely noticing as Hector left the room to give us some privacy, my eyes doing a silent assessment of her. There were no obvious signs of harm, no wounds I could see.

Dropping to my knees in front of the couch I gently tucked her hair behind her ear, using my hand to smooth the rest of her hair away. She stirred at my touch, her eyes blinking open slowly as she registered where she was. Within second she was in my arms as we toppled to the floor.

"Dom." She whispered into my neck, her hands tightly clutching my shirt. My arms wrapped around her completely, my hands squeezing her body to mine as I tuck my own face in her neck.

"I've been so worried." I whispered and she nodded slightly as I sat us up, situating her in my lap properly.

"You're safe now." I whispered to her, pulling her head towards mine as I placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"He's still out there." She whispered, fear obvious in her eyes.

"He won't ever get near you again. We're gunna find him Let, I promise you we're gunna find him." I vowed as I pulled her closer.

"Can we go home?" She pleaded and I nodded, moving us both from the floor into a standing position. Letty remained tightly into my side and I kept her there, not wanting to let her go anytime soon.

"We're gunna go looking for him tonight, Vince just rang too said he notified the police, they want her statement."

"After what they did tonight they can wait till morning." I snapped, angered once more about their lack of concern.

"That's what he told them." I nodded pleased that Vince had our backs.

"I'm gunna get her home, she needs the rest." I spoke and he nodded in agreement giving Letty a small smile.

"We'll find him mamí, I promise. My boys won't rest until the fucker's found.

"Thank you Hector." She spoke quietly, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"Come on I'll walk you guys ou-" He stopped cut off by the sound of an engine starting up close by. I gave him a horrified look as I recognized the sound. That was my car.

"Fuck." I swore, all three of us bolting out the door just in time to see its tail lights turn the corner.

"Knew I should of locked it." I muttered looking back at Hector and Letty as they stood staring where it had last been.

"Sorry man-"

"It ain't your fault Hector, it was mine. Besides it's just a car, I'd take Letty of the car any day." I spoke holding my hand out for Letty. She took it willingly and I placed a kiss on her head.

"I'll ring Vince, he can come and grab us, Leon and Jesse can see if they can track it down."

"Lucky you installed those trackers in the cars." Hector joked and I winced glancing at Letty in panic. She looked surprised but soon laughed and shook her head.

"I should be mad that you've been tracking my every move, but after tonight I just don't care." She smiled.

"I've been tracking everyone, not just you." I spoke, trying to ease the situation a little.

"Guess it'll come in handy." She smirked and I snorted.

"I hope so. They cost enough." I said shaking my head, slinging an arm around her shoulders as we walked back inside.

Ten minutes later Letty was curled into my side as we sat on Hector's couch, Hector sitting across from me as we talked. Vince was on his way and Leon and Jesse were tracing the car.

"Yo open up its me." Vince pounded on the door a few minutes later, Hector getting up to answer the door.

"Thanks brother. Letty girl you alright?" Vince asked as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm good, shaken and exhausted but nothing some sleep and a hot shower won't fix."

"So glad to have you back. Come on, let's get you home. Leon and Jesse are working on tracking your car." He explained to me and I nodded. All of us walking outside to Vince's car.

"Thanks for all your help tonight man, get some rest and tell your boys we said thanks too." I spoke, shaking hands with Hector.

"Anytime man you know that. Take care of your girl, don't let her out of your sight." He whispered low enough for Letty not to hear.

"I don't plan on it." I agreed getting into the back of the car with Letty.

"You really okay? He didn't touch you did he?" I asked her, caressing her face with my hand as Vince backed out of the driveway.

"No. I just want a shower and then I want to go to bed with you." She admitted quietly. I nodded with a smile, placing a kiss on her lips sighing happily as she kissed me back.

"Hey no hanky-panky in the back of my baby." Vince teased as we pulled away. We shared a laugh before silence fell over us again. A few minutes later Letty snuggled further into my side and I held her tighter, staying silent for the rest of the ride home.


	6. The warning

**_Letty's POV_**

I groaned in appreciation as the hot water ran down my back. My muscles were stiff and sore, tense from all the stress over the last day. A low chuckle sounded in my ear and I smiled softly. I had managed to convince Dom to take a shower with me, conning him into giving me a back rub.

"Feeling better?" He whispered as he washed my back gently.

"Mmhmm." I hummed as I felt his hands run down the backs of my thighs slowly. He was testing the waters, carefully trying out the boundaries to see if I would stop him or let him continue.

"I'm going to keep you safe Letty, I promise." He whispered as I turned to face him. The desire in his eyes was crystal clear as was the hint of possession. I had no doubt my eyes were reflecting the same as I stepped forward, reaching up to pull his head down to my level.

"I know." I whispered before I attacked his lips.

His lips were urgent against mine as our tongues clashed. His hands were everywhere at once and I had hard time following his movements. Before I knew it my back was against the shower screen and my legs were wrapped around his waist as we made out heavily.

"Dom, take me to bed." I whispered after I pulled away gasping for air.

"My pleasure." He growled as he shut the water off.

"Feeling better?" He asked quietly as we panted quietly. My head was laying on his chest, our legs intertwined as we came down off our highs.

"Uhuh." I mumbled sleepily. Nuzzling my face deeper into Dom's chest as I closed my eyes.

"I love you Letty." I lifted my head to look him in the eye after he finished speaking and I let a small relaxed smile slide onto my face.

"I love you too Dom."

* * *

**_Dom's POV_**

It was early morning and I still hadn't allowed myself to fall asleep. I had stayed up all night just watching Letty as she slept. Her deep breathing calmed my anger and anguish that I had felt since the minute she'd been kidnapped. My arms tightened around her and I vowed then and there as I watched her that I was never letting her out of my sight again.

A gentle knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I glanced at the time and noted it was just after six in the morning. Whoever was on the other side of the door better have a damn good reason for dragging me away from Letty. Carefully I crept out of bed, dragging on a pair of jeans as I walked to the bedroom door.

Vince's expression was the first thing that alerted me to the fact something was wrong. Without saying a word I looked back to check on Letty before I shut the door behind me. Once out in the hall way I gave Vince a look to make him start explaining.

"The police just called they want to speak to Letty, they won't take no for an answer. Said they should have spoken to her last night."

"They can wait she's asleep and I ain't waking her up if I don't have to." I snapped and he nodded in agreement but he was fidgeting, a tell-tale sign he was nervous about something.

"What?" I demanded and he sighed.

"We found your car."

"What conditions it in?" I grimaced as I asked.

"I think you better come and check it out for yourself. Jesse's gunna stay with Letty and Mia. Neither of them need to see this shit." Cold fear crept into my chest as I took in the weight of his words.

"I'll go get dressed." I spoke before turning back to enter the room.

Letty was still sound asleep and I was grateful. Chucking on a t-shirt and a pair of shoes I grabbed my phone and wallet before backing out of the room quietly. Vince and Leon were waiting at the top of the stairs for me, both equally looking at each other in worry. Whatever had happened to my car they were obviously dreading my reaction. At this point though I could care less about the car, Letty was more important and she was safe so I didn't care about anything else.

"Ready?" Leon asked nervously and I nodded, following them out to Vince's car.

I looked up confused as the car came to a stop and the engine shut off not long after we started driving. I looked around confused but my confusion soon turned to rage as I noted my burnt out car sitting on the garages driveway. Spray paint had been used to write all over it. Each message ringing loud and clear in my head but the one on the garage door stood out the most.

_**We're watching… no one can stop us this time **_

Cold hard fear ran through me as I stared at the writing in disbelief. Vince and Leon flanked both my sides, looking left to right seeing if they could spot anyone.

"Police are on their way." Leon spoke but I didn't answer. Those words were going to haunt me. It wasn't just a treat it was a warning and confirmation that he wasn't working alone. There were two of them out there wanting to get at Letty.

"I'm gunna get Jesse to bring the girls over since the police are gunna want to question Letty as well."

"No." I snapped.

"Dom-" Vince tried but I shook my head.

"No they're never to know about this. The police can question them at the house but no one is to tell them about this." I demanded. Leon and Vince traded looks but nodded in understanding.

"When I catch him I'm gunna kill him." I swore as I stormed back to Vince's car. I needed to calm down.


	7. Promises made Part I

**Dom's POV**

The police weren't happy about not being able to question Letty or Mia about my car but I didn't care. They didn't seem to care she had been kidnapped so I didn't care that I was hindering their investigation.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" The detective asked as they started to wrap things up. It had been two long hours of Letty answering their questions. The tension in her form was enough to tell me she was nearly at breaking point. I had sat by her side the entire two hours, saying nothing as I held her hand as she recounted every detail she could remember. My patience by now was past the point of no return and I wanted the detectives out of my house and out looking for the fucker.

"No nothing that I haven't already mentioned." She spoke tiredly. It showed on her face how exhausted she was. When this was over I was taking her upstairs to sleep. I needed to hold her.

"Okay, well thank you for your time Miss Ortiz. We'll contact you when we receive any information but for now it would be a good idea to stay inside and never venture out on your own. He may be watching your movements."

"Thank you." I snapped in warning. This idiot had almost over stepped or agreed line. He gave Letty a small nod, turning to me with a small glare but he said nothing as he and his partner showed themselves out.

"Thank god that's over and done with." She whispered and I nodded as I held my hand out to her. She looked at me confused but said nothing as she placed her hand in mine. Gently I pulled her up, guiding her upstairs and into our room as I shut the door behind us.

"Everything okay?" She asked quietly as I pulled her down onto the bed. We shifted slightly until we were both comfortable then we relaxed into each other.

"Fine."

"You can't lie to me Dom." She whispered and I sighed, placing a kiss on her head as I brushed a few stray hairs back.

"Really it's nothing. I'm just… worried. I need to hold you."

"I'm safe now Dom." Her words made me think about my car and the warning that it carried.

"You and Mia are not to go anywhere alone without one of us you hear me?" I warned. Her eyes searched mine as silence washed over us. She knew then that I was serious and that I wasn't about to back down.

"Dom-"

"Promise me. On us, promise me." I needed reassurance. I needed her to know how serious this was. This was no time for her stubbornness or her tough girl persona, I needed her to know that this time I was in charge and I wasn't making the rules.

"Okay. I promise on us that we will not go out without any of you." She voiced reluctantly and I let out the shaky breath that I had been holding. I pulled her closer to me, my lips covering hers in an instant as I poured everything I felt into that one kiss. It lasted less than a minute and after I had pulled away she was left staring at me dazed. I smiled softly as I caressed her face.

"I love you Letty. I won't let anything happen to you again." I vowed.

"How can you promise that?" She whispered with a small sad smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm never gunna let you leave my sight, not even for a minute. I can't lose you." I mumbled as I crashed my lips back onto hers. She didn't protest, instead she kissed me back just as fiercely as my hands tangled themselves in her hair.

* * *

**Mia's POV**

"Okay I get it." I sighed irritably as Vince continued on and on about me or Letty going out without one of the boys with us. He had been harping on about it ever since they had gotten back with the detectives in tow. Jesse and Leon were pretty silent, but they let me know they agreed with everything Vince was saying.

"No Mia it's not okay," He started as he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him before I could storm off.

"Promise me, promise us you two won't go _anywhere_ without one of us." I looked straight into Vince's eyes and saw something more, it was an emotion I couldn't name. Fear was the closest thing it represented but it was more than that. I looked from Vince to Leon to Jesse and knew there was more to this then they were letting on. Looking back to Vince I looked at him evenly and made my promise. Whatever had happened had them spooked, bad enough for them to have to hide it from us.

"I promise you we won't venture out alone. No matter the circumstances." My words seemed to be enough to assure him I wouldn't break the rules. His hand dropped from my wrists as he nodded and thanked me before he collapsed on the couch exhausted. Jesse was on the other side of him and Leon was leaning against the wall. All three of them looked as if they hadn't slept in weeks. I felt a pang of worry hit me as I took in their forms. Silently as I left the room I made a promise to myself to obey them this time around. No pushing boundaries or stretching the rules, I would do as they asked for once. It seemed they had enough to worry about.


	8. Payback

_**Jason's POV**_

"You never said anything about killing her." I sneered at the man in front of me.

"What did you think I was going to do to her? Keep her locked up forever?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well yeah… I mean I know you want to get even with Toretto and everyone but-"

"But nothing. She's going to pay for their mistakes." I spat as I threw my beer glass at the wall. It shattered, sending glass flying in every direction. I didn't even flinch as glass sprayed at me, embedding itself into my skin.

"What do you want me to do?" He spoke in resignation. I smirked as I turned to face him, he seemed to shift uncomfortably but I ignored it.

"It's going to be your job to grab them, both of them. I'm going to make the bitch watch as I kill her best friend slowly." I admitted watching as he paled.

* * *

_**Letty's POV**_

A week had passed since all the drama. Things with the police had calmed down to almost nothing. There was no new leads so the case was just a waiting game. Dom's car had never been found, or returned, which left him having to replace it.

I thought replacing it would have been fairly easy. It was insured after all, everything covered except the big modifications which I knew we'd have to fork out for. It wasn't until last night did I realize it wasn't so black and white after all. A phone call from the insurance had caused me, and Mia, some confusion. The insurance wouldn't cover all of it.

My first thought maybe we had run behind in payments but Mia had assured me that was far from the case. After a long debate we ended up asking Dom why they wouldn't pay out fully. The guilty look on his face as he admitted to being in such a rush to get to me he didn't lock the car made my stomach drop. Guilty didn't even touch on how I was feeling.

I sighed as I tapped away at the keyboard of the computer. The web page showed my bank details and amount I was about to transfer over to Dom's account. I had tossed and turned about it all night, getting no sleep as I thought about the situation. If I could have I would have gone for a long drive to clear my head but I wasn't allowed out by myself.

In the end I had made my decision- I was paying for the other half that the insurance didn't cover. As far as I was concerned it was partly my fault. I hadn't bothered to say anything to Dom over breakfast this morning knowing the fight it would lead to so instead I made the decision to just go behind his back. He was never going to know where the money had come from.

Looking up from the computer to make sure Dom was still out in the garage working I hit transfer. Waiting for the page to load took just a few minutes and when it reloaded it had successfully gone into Dom's account. Smiling a sad smile I leant back heavily into the chair as I shut the page and cleared the history.

"Everything okay in here?" I looked up and smiled as he came through the door. I watched as he walked up behind me and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Everything's fine. Just entering some details in for a car." I lied.

"Vince's gone to get lunch." He offered as he shifted me off the chair. I laughed as he stole my spot only to pull me back down into his lap straight afterwards.

"I was sitting there." I spoke quietly as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Well it looked comfy so I thought I better try it out." He grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"I have to go back to work on the Honda anyway, it gets picked up in a couple of hours." I sighed as I pressed a kiss to his lips before he let me stand.

"Make sure you stop for lunch, I can always help you with the Honda."

"I'm sure you could, help me that is." I smirked before I ducked back out into the garage leaving his laughing behind.

I barely stopped for lunch like Dom had asked but I did eat. By the time five o'clock rolled around I had finished the Honda and the owner had just pulled into the drive to pick it up.

"All done?" Dom asked me as he too sighted the owner. I nodded and threw him the keys as he led the owner into the office to finalize the paperwork and payment.

"I don't know about you girl but I'm starving." Vince complained as he and Jesse packed the last of the tools away.

"Too bad Mia's not cooking tonight." I spoke as I turned towards him.

"Why not?" He cried horror and I couldn't help but laugh.

"She's got a class remember? Where do you think Leon's been all afternoon?" I reminded him and he groaned in complaint.

"Damn. Don't suppose you want to cook for me?" He begged. I scoffed and shook my head.

"Not unless you want to be poisoned." Jesse laughed at Vince's grimace and I smirked.

"I guess take out will have to do. Who's up for Thai?"

"First Mia wasn't home to cook and then I get out voted for Thai." Vince grumbled as we sat down to eat Chinese.

"Just be thankful you have food." I mumbled as I ducked into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"So when I was finalizing the payment for the Honda I came across something interesting." I turned as I opened the fridge. I hadn't even heard Dom follow me in but the way he was standing in front of me with his arms crossed I figured something had gone wrong.

"What's that?" I asked as I handed him a beer. He accepted it but placed it on the counter instead of opening it straight away. That was a bad sign.

"Why did you transfer ten thousand to my bank account today?" He asked outright. Standing upright from the fridge I had two seconds to clear my face before I turned to him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I haven't transferred anything to your account."

"That's bullshit. Don't look me in the eye and lie Letty." I sighed and slammed the fridge door closed.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"I have your details from the one time where I had to pay you out of my wage." I swore softly as I turned my head sideways.

"So you gunna explain why?" He asked as he took my face in his hands so I had no choice but to look at him.

"It was partly my fault your car got stolen, I wanted to make it up to you." I admitted quietly.

"Let, it was not your fault." He sighed as he leaned his head against mine.

"If I hadn't of opened the door-"

"Don't even think that. Besides Hector's brought in some newbies for the race tomorrow. A couple of rich trust fund kids that think they can win using pink slips."

"So you're gunna race them for slips?" I asked and he nodded.

"Using whose car?" I asked knowingly and he smiled, pulling my body closer to his as he tried to suck up.

"I was kind of hoping my girl would let me borrow hers for the night." He let the sentence hand and I kept him in suspense by thinking it over.

"Only if you take the money." I bargained.

"Letty no, I can't. That's yours." He spoke firmly.

"What for? It's just sitting there."

"Good. That's what it's meant to do. Keep it in case you want to go to college one day." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Dom for the last time I'm not going to college. Not now, not ever." I bit out and he made a noise of disapproval.

"I'm not taking it."

"Half." I tried again.

"No, none." I opened my mouth to say something but he shook his head.

"It's too late I've already sent it back to your account, along with interest." He smirked.

"Interest?" I cried out in horror.

"I'll keep sending it back with more if you try it again."

"Sooner or later you'll run out of money." I muttered.

"Wanna test that theory?" He smirked and I sighed in resignation.

"Fine, you win." I muttered.

"Thank you. Thank you for the thought but I can't take it." I sighed but nodded reluctantly.

"You can use my car if you promise not to lose it." I joked half-heartedly.

"Hey who do you think you're talking to here?" he asked wounded as I laughed.


	9. Race fun Part I

_**Dom's POV**_

"Man these guys are shit." Vince laughed as we watched Leon cross the finish line first. The other three racers weren't even close to his tail. I laughed along with Vince as Hector handed Leon the money he'd won.

"Man that was easy cash." Leon chuckled as he jogged towards us, placing the money down into Mia's hand to count.

"I wonder where Hector got these guys from?" Letty voiced from her spot between my legs. Letty had never been one to dress up to impress but tonight she looked amazing, even more so then usual. I was finding it hard to concentrate with her so close.

"Dom?"

"Hmm?" I snapped my head sideways towards Vince. He smirked at me while Leon and Jesse tried to hide their laughing. Obviously I had missed something.

"He asked if you needed some alone time." Letty spoke rolling her eyes as she leaned further back into me.

"No, why?" I asked completely confused and out of the loop.

"You were practically undressing Letty with your eyes." Vince spoke laughing. I rolled my eyes but said nothing. I wasn't going to deny that I had been staring at my girl.

"Maybe Vince is right, maybe you do need some alone time. I might be able to help you with that." Letty whispered into my ear when no one was paying attention.

"I have no idea what you mean." I growled into her ear as I pulled her closer, subtly pushing my erection into her harder.

"Maybe we should go for a walk and I'll show you." She offered. The thought was tempting, really tempting. Especially since one of her hands were already trailing downwards across my bulge.

"Lead the way." I whispered as I grabbed her hand and let her lead me through the crowd.

Finding a secluded spot at the races wasn't easy. All the well-known go-to spots were taken but that didn't seem to worry Letty. The fact that Letty was so eager to find a spot had me smiling. We weren't the PDA type of people when it came to having sex in public, we tended to stick to behind closed doors, or in cars.

"Finally." She breathed out as she found an alley way a little way from the main crowd. Before I could respond she already had me down to her level, her lips fusing to mine passionately. I grinned into the kiss as I pushed her up against the wall, her legs wrapping around my waist instantly. I let out a grunt as I rubbed my lower half against her center, earning myself a low moan in return.

"Dom." She groaned as I bit down onto her neck just under her ear. It was Letty's weak spot and immediately it had her grinding onto me. I groaned as I tightened my grip on her hips. If she kept this up it would be over for the both of us before it had even started.

"So glad you wore a skirt." I mumbled into her mouth as I moved my hand under her skirt, slipping two fingers into her panties with ease.

"Fuck you're so wet." I groan as I sunk two fingers into her roughly. She moaned instantly, arching her back to drive my fingers in deeper. My thumb found her clit with ease, rubbing small circles over it as my fingers continued to work her into a frenzy.

"Don't stop." A low moan broke past her lips as she threw her head back, her walls tightening around my fingers. Grunting my promise I quickened my speed, curling my fingers upwards sending her over the edge with a loud cry.

"DOM."

"Fuck you taste amazing." I whispered as I licked my fingers clean. Despite the dark I noted the light blush that appeared as she watched me. Before she could say something witty back I took the chance to thrust upwards as I brought her down onto me. A strangled growl tore from my throat as I felt her squeeze around me.

"Fuck." She swore, her eyes rolling backwards as I started a steady rhythm.

The music and yells from the races drowned out our cries as we reached our peaks. Coming down from our highs we became aware of just how out in the open we were. Sharing a quick kiss and an amused smile we quickly righted our clothing before heading back to our cars.

Vince had an all too knowing smirk on his face when we got back to the team. I flipped him off leaving him smothering his laugh behind his hand as I pulled Letty in for a thorough kiss.

"Have fun papa." She whispered as I pulled away and all I could do was smile.

"I've already had fun tonight, it can only get better from here." I whispered, smirking as she rolled her eyes playfully at me.

"You got this brother." Vince said as he slapped my back. I threw Letty another smirk before climbing behind the wheel of her car. I was going to win myself a car.


	10. Race fun Part II

**Letty's POV**

"This should be an easy win." Mia spoke as she leaned against Vince's car beside me. I nodded in agreement but part of me was still worried. After all it was my car out there on the line.

"Girl you need to relax, Dom's not gunna lose your car." Jesse spoke sensing my obvious worry.

"I know, but thoughts still there. I just need this race to be over and done with." I answered briefly before my full attention turned to race.

My worrying was for nothing, the minute the racer chaser threw down her arms Dom was in way in front and the others hadn't even managed to leave the starting line. Vince and Leon were in hysterics as they watched the 'racers' fumble with gear changes and almost take out each other in a poor attempt to catch up with Dom.

"You're right I have no reason to worry." I spoke with a smile as Mia laughed along beside me.

"Should I tell Dom that you were freaking out over him losing?" She joked with an evil look in her eye. I glared playfully at her but shook my head.

"Let's just keep that between us." I asked while she just grinned in response.

I watched happily as Dom crossed the finish line minutes before the rest. Hector was the first to reach him, slapping him on the back as he handed him cash and a set of keys. I caught Dom's gaze over Hector's shoulder and grinned. He looked like a kid at Christmas.

"Told you I wouldn't lose your car." He spoke as he tossed me back my keys. I grinned but kept quiet.

"That car's not gunna take much to fix properly." I spoke as we all surrounded Dom's new car. The kid obviously had gotten the best of everything which was great for us. A couple of tweaks and some fine tuning and the car would be amazing.

"Needs a new colour. I'm not big on green." He spoke as his head came to rest on my shoulder and his arms circled my waist.

"Oh I don't know, green kinda suits you at times. You call it the jealousy machine." I joked.

"Smart ass." He whispered, his hand connecting with my ass lightly as I laughed.

As I lifted my head I caught sight of the racers that Dom had just destroyed. One of them was fuming, obviously he was the one who had just lost his car.

"Shouldn't have asked to race the king." Leon spoke. I turned to him only to see his gaze too was on the students.

"I don't think they'll be coming around here again anytime soon." Dom spoke and we all nodded in agreement.

"Party at yours?" Hector asked as he approached us. I looked to Dom for confirmation. Ever since the kidnapping he had put a stop to all parties. He didn't trust anyone coming into the house and he didn't trust large groups where he couldn't have eyes on Mia and I constantly.

"Come on you deserve to party tonight." I pushed when I noticed he was going to turn it down.

"Let…" He sighed.

"Dom we're at home. We pretty much know everyone and we'll stick to your side constantly." Mia backed me up as we looked between all the boys. You could tell Vince and Leon were itching to party. It was obvious they had been girl free for longer then they could handle.

"Yeah alright but stay close okay? And lock your doors before the party." He added while I kissed him on the cheek.

"We promise."

"Yeah brother tell everyone it's at ours." Vince yelled over to hector with a huge smirk on his face. I shook my head and screwed up my nose. It was going to get loud tonight.

* * *

**Back at the house**

"Go lock the doors." Dom spoke the minute we walked through the front door. Mia rolled her eyes but started up the stairs as I followed up behind her.

"It's been a week." She spoke as she locked hers with the key from the back of the door. I watched as she slipped it down her bra and out of sight. I gave her a look and she shrugged with a smirk.

"Pockets are too obvious." I laughed along with her as I headed to mine and Dom's. I took the key from the back of the lock and shut the door, locking the door before I copied Mia by sliding the key into my bra.

"I don't get it's been a week since the incident. If he were going to try something again he would have done it by now." Mia spoke quietly, casting a look over her shoulder to make sure we were alone.

"Mia its Dom, it could be a year later and he'd still be protective. I should know." I pointed out with a sigh.

"Yeah I guess but it just seems too much. I still swear they're not telling us something."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Dom has enough to stress about without me or you adding to it so let's just lay low like we promised. They'll have to tell us the truth eventually." I spoke.

"I don't think we're ever going to know the truth to be honest."

"You two okay up there?" Jesse yelled from the stairs. I rolled my eyes making Mia giggle before we started towards the stairs. We met Jesse at the top, meeting his irritated glare that we hadn't answered him.

"We're still breathing." I spoke with a smile.

"You could have answered me. I was just about to break into a run, thought something might have happened."

"In our house?" Mia questioned with an accusing tone.

"We're not taking any more chances." He spoke before he turned and started back downstairs, casting a look over his shoulder to make sure we were following.

"All done?" Dom asked when I reattached myself to his side.

"All done." I answered with a smile.

"Everyone will be here soon so make sure you-"

"Stay close. We got it." Mia cut in.

"Just for safety Mia." He sighed and she rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know. You can't blame a girl for wanting some alone time every now again though." She muttered as I gave her a smile of sympathy. I knew exactly how she felt. Her bookworm days were pretty much over when it came to part nights.

"Sorry Mia but until he's caught I just want to make sure your safe."

"I know."

Almost immediately we heard cars approaching and slamming doors. Vince and Leon were grinning from ear to ear and Jesse had already raced for the PS2. Dom handed me his beer and I took a grateful sip as he went to grab me and Mia drinks.

"Been a while since I've stepped foot into the Toretto house." Hector spoke as he waked through the front door.

"Been a crazy time." Leon responded handing him and his boys a beer each. Jacob caught my eye and I sent him a small smile. We had never really spoken but given the circumstances from the other week I owed him.

"Hey Letty, Mia." He spoke as he stood beside us. Dom had already handed us our drinks and was a meter or two away talking to Hector and his mates.

"Hey Jacob. I didn't see you race tonight." I spoke trying to make light conversation.

"I didn't race tonight. I was busy organizing something with a mate." He spoke. I frowned noticing the slight stumble in his words but shrugged it off. The kid had always been a bit funny when it came to talking to people. He was a quiet guy who liked to just do his own thing or stand quietly in the corner during a party just watching his surroundings.

"Well you missed a great race." Mia spoke up and he nodded slowly.

"So I heard." He went quiet after that and it left the silence slightly uncomfortable. I glanced at Mia from the corner of my eye and saw her doing the same thing. I tapped quietly on the side of my bottle before turning to her fully.

"Mia I need another drink, come with me?" I asked as she nodded. We both said a quiet goodbye to Jacob before we headed for the kitchen.

"Wow that was weird." She spoke once we were out of ear shot.

"He's just a quiet kid." I spoke as I picked up two beers out of the fridge.

"I know but he kind of gives me the creeps. The way he just stands there watching everyone, it's… creepy." She shuddered and I made a small noise of agreement.

I turned to face Mia, handing over the second beer as I leant against the fridge. She took it with thanks and we chatted quietly for a few minutes, taking in the small moment of solitude we had before the boys came looking for us.

"I wonder what colour Dom's going to paint this car." She spoke and I shrugged.

"Probably yellow, again. That boy has a thing with yellow." I muttered.

"It started when he was a kid. Dad said he had this favourite car that was yellow and he always swore he would paint his first car that colour."

"Interesting. Maybe I could convince him to paint this one blue. It's a better colour then yellow." I smirked while Mia laughed.

I shivered as I suddenly got hit by a cold breeze. Turning around I cast a look around the kitchen trying to find where it had come from. My gaze swept passed the kitchen door and I frowned as I watched it swing lightly in the breeze.

"I don't remember that being open when we came in." Mia said confused.

"Maybe someone just went out it and we didn't notice." I shrugged as I sat my beer down on the counter and walked towards the door. I poked my head out and had a look around but I couldn't see anything in the dark. Shrugging I shut the door and locked it behind me before turning back to Mia.

"Must have been open and we just didn't notice it earlier."

"Guess so. We better get back to Dom before he notices us missing."

"He's probably already having a panic attack." I answered with a roll of my eyes as I followed Mia out of the kitchen.


	11. I win

**Dom's POV**

"There you two are." I sighed in relief as I caught sight of them coming out of the kitchen.

"We were just getting drinks and talking a little."

"Everything okay?" I asked them both.

"We're fine." Letty spoke as she leaned up to kiss me. I tilted my head down, closing the distance between us so she didn't have to reach as far.

"Good." I whispered as I pulled away. She sent me a smile as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her backwards into my chest. I relaxed as she relaxed into my hold and for the first time since the accident I was at ease. Nothing felt wrong or out of place, for once everything felt normal again.

"What are you thinking about papa?" She questioned quietly. I lowered my gaze to hers and smiled.

"Nothing much, just thinking how everything feels like normal again." She smiled softly and I squeezed her hips in response.

"Do you think he's done now?" She asked.

Her question sparked a heavy feeling in my chest as I thought back to my car and the warning that came along with it.

"I hope so." I managed to say as I kissed her head.

"Back in a second I just need to use the bathroom." She spoke and I nodded letting her go with another quick kiss.

"Wait for me, I'll come with you." Mia spoke up and I watched carefully as they both made their way up the stairs laughing and smiling to one another.

"So far so good." Vince spoke up and I nodded.

"Yeah I've got a good feeling about tonight. I don't think we have anything to worry about." I spoke as I downed the rest of my drink.

"Great because she is hot and by the end of tonight she's going to be in my bed." He whistled as a red head walked by. She sent him a flirty smile and just like that he was gone chasing after her. I let out a chuckle and shook my head at his playboy ways.

"Hey Dom have you seen Jacob? I can't find him anywhere and my mum wants him home." Hector asked as he reached my side. I did a quick scan of the room and shook my head.

"Nah man I haven't seen him."

"Damn kid. He said he was going to the bathroom five minutes ago and I haven't seen him since. I swear if he's snuck out I'm gunna kill him."

"Relax brother, Letty and Mia just went to the bathroom we'll head up and see if they've seen him."

Hector nodded his thanks as we started up the stairs, side stepping drunks the whole way up. I frowned as I flicked the hallway light on, swearing to myself I had left it on earlier before the party.

"Thought you usually left this light on?" Hector spoke as he tripped over an empty bottle.

"Yeah I do. Guess some drunk must have turned it off." I spoke shaking my head.

"Dude you have a lot of cleaning to do in the morning." Hector spoke eyeing up the knocked over table in the hallway. There was broken glass from the vase Mia had sitting on it and I sighed.

"Damn kids." I muttered as I moved around it careful and towards the closed bathroom door. Raising my hand I knocked loudly, leaning my ear against the door to hear better.

"Let, Mia you in there?" I asked through the door. I listened carefully but heard nothing just silence from the other end. I tried the handle, the door opening easily as I stepped through. Once the door was open wide enough for me to see in I stopped short, a sense of cold dread running through me.

The room was a mess. Everything off the sink had been tossed to the floor, the shower curtain was barely hanging from the rail and it was torn in two or more places. There was what looked like red paint and water smeared over the floor. The two bright red hand prints smeared across the wall made my stomach turn. I stumbled into the bathroom and walked towards the mirror. The mirror itself was smashed, shattered in so many places I was seeing quadruple of myself and in the middle was bright red writing. My stomach gave another harsh twist as I took in the blood and the words it formed.

**TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE. I WIN.**

"Fuck…" Hector whispered but I couldn't concentrate. The room was spinning and my stomach was churning at the same time.

"Dom we have to call the police." I heard the words but I couldn't move as I stood still staring at the mirror.

"Come on brother let's get you out of here." I stumbled as I let Hector lead me from the room but I only made it to the wall opposite the bathroom before I collapsed to the floor in shock.

"I'm gunna get Vince and the boys up here okay. Stay here."

"He's got Letty and Mia." I choked out.

"We'll find them Dom, just stay here."

* * *

**Vince's POV**

"Why don't you show me your room?" I grinned triumphantly as the red head offered herself up to me.

"Follow me." I whispered into her ear before I turned and led her through the throngs of people that littered the lounge.

"Vince. Vince. VINCE!" I frowned turning in the direction of the shouting. I looked around before noticing Hector storming his way down the stairs, pushing people out of his way. Frowning I turned to the red head whose name I never caught and told her I'd be back in a second.

"Hector? What's going on?" I asked as I finally met him at the bottom of the steps.

"It's Letty and Mia." I didn't need to hear the rest before I pushed him aside and thundered up the stairs. The first thing I noted was Dom on the ground, muttering to himself as he stared into space.

"Dom? Dom what happened?" I demanded as I arrived at his side.

"All they did was go to the bathroom. Now they're gone." I frowned, worried for my best friend as he seemed to just shut down. Looking up I noted the bathroom door open and the sight that met me beyond that was nothing I had ever imagined.

"Holy shit." A curse came from behind me and I looked up to see Leon and Jesse staring at the bathroom in horror.

"Where's Hector?" I demanded.

"Phoning the cops. His boys are shutting down the party making sure no one leaves."

"I think Dom needs an ambulance. He's gone into shock." I spoke as I took off my jacket and wrapped it around him.

"How could this have happened? We would have heard something." Leon shook his head in disbelief.

"I wanna know how they got in. Every door was locked apart from the front door and no one got past two of Hector's boys." Jesse spoke up.

"I think he has more people with him then we thought." I spoke.

"Yeah it looks like he does. My brother's still missing, it looks like he was one of them." Hector spoke as he stood crushed and troubled in front of us.


	12. Imprisoned Part I

**Jacob's POV**

"Tie her down, and hurry up before she wakes." Jason snapped as he dumped an unconscious Mia onto an old dirty mattress on the floor.

"What are you going to do to them?" I asked anxiously.

"I thought we'd already discussed this? I'm going to make the bitch pay, now fucking tie her up." He roared as I stumbled over to the chair in the middle of the room.

As I sat Letty down onto the chair, tying her wrists and ankles together with rope I took the time to look around the room. The chair was in perfect sight of the mattress. He'd placed it perfectly so Letty would see everything and not be able to turn away.

'_Mental torture before he kills her.'_

"Make sure they're tight, don't want her getting away from me this time." He muttered angrily as he moved about the room. I could hear metal clanging and I wondered briefly what he was doing but I couldn't bring myself to look as I continued to tighten the ropes.

"Uhhh." I looked up and stepped away as I watched Letty stir.

"She's waking." I spoke.

"About fucking time. Try and wake the other one." He snapped as I turned and headed towards Mia.

Up close I could now see the damage we'd done trying to get them here in the first place. She had blood pouring out of what looked like a deep head wound, a black eye, dark purple bruises forming around her neck and wrists from where he had held her so tight. I felt sick to my stomach as it finally sunk in what was going to happen and what I had agreed to be a part of.

"Wakey wakey Letty." I could hear Jason singing to her and I turned to look over my shoulder just in time to see him raise his hand and slap her across the face.

"Jason-" I started before being cut off.

"You shut up and do as I've asked." He snapped and I quickly turned away and tried to wake up Mia.

"Jason." I heard faintly.

"Hello Letty. Aren't you glad to see me again?"

"Where am I?" She muttered.

"Mia, Mia wake up." I tried but she wouldn't wake. A heavy feeling started to settle in the bottom of my stomach as I took in the blood pouring from her head. Reaching down I placed my fingers against her pulse point and prayed that I would find one.

I breathed out shakily as I felt one but it was faint too faint to me any good. I retracted my hand and turned to Jason.

"Jason I don't think Mia's going to wake. Her pulse is slightly weak, I think something's seriously wrong." I panicked.

"She'll be dead soon anyway so it won't matter." He shrugged waving away my worries. I hesitated as I looked back to Mia. She was pale and her skin was starting to get cold to touch.

'_What did I let him talk me into?'_ I thought in horror.

"What have you done to Mia?" Letty coughed out painfully. I looked at Letty from my spot near Mia and took in her injuries. A black eye, small cuts to the face, bruising around the neck and wrists from where I had held her as she struggled. She had blood trickling down her face and the left side of her hair was matted together telling me she too had a head injury.

"I haven't even started yet." Jason shrugged carelessly.

"What do you want with her? It's me you want, let her go." Letty demanded weakly as she fought uselessly against the restraints.

"Now why would I do that? Hmm? She's a key part to my plan tonight."

"Please let her go." Letty begged. She had yet to look over in my direction and I hoped it stayed that way so I couldn't be identified, but it was wishful thinking on my part.

"Jacob try to wake her again." Letty's head suddenly swung my way and I gave her a guilty look as I did as I was told. Seeing Mia stir this time around was more than the last so I tried again until she finally woke.

"Jacob?" she asked faintly.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice." I whispered to her as her eyes widened in terror.

"Well is she awake?" Jason demanded.

"Yes."

"Leave her alone." Letty cried as I turned back to face them. Mia was beginning to crawl away from me, sliding up the wall so she could see everything.

"Let." She whispered.

"Mia I'm sorry. You were never meant to get involved in this." Letty cried as Jason started his descend on towards Mia.

"Had you not run away the last time she wouldn't have to be hurt but you did and now I need to get even with you and Toretto. Taking his car that night and leaving it burnt out in front of the garage with a warning didn't seem to do much other than tighten his security around you two. It made me so angry."

"You took his car?" Letty whispered.

"Your little boyfriend didn't tell you about that bit huh? Or that I'd warned him I had eyes on you two all the time? Well that wasn't very smart of him was it?" He taunted.

"Then why do you need me? Let me go please and I promise I won't say anything." Mia begged. Jason laughed at her plea while shaking his head.

"You really think I would fall for that? If I let you go Toretto would be here within minutes and the cops just seconds after. You're not going anywhere."

"Then what do you need her for?" Letty asked.

"To make you suffer before you pay. To make _Toretto_ pay. You're going to watch as I kill her slowly then when I'm done with her, you and I are going to have some _fun_ before I kill you." He spoke lowly while I listened to Mia whimper in the corner and Letty let out a gasp of shock.

"Please Jason don't do this. I'll do whatever you want me to but don't hurt her." Letty begged.

"Too late for that _baby_. You had your chance but you blew it. It would have been so simple had you just stayed locked up in that room I had you in. I could have had my fun, killed you and it would of all been over but you just had to escape. Then you showed up at Hector's but he wasn't there, Jacob was and it was perfect. He called me and he was to hold you there until I came but my stupid cousin and that dick of a boyfriend of yours got there first. The car was just an impulse decision because I was mad." I listened as Jason started to explain it all and I watched again guiltily as Letty's eyes met mine.

"We trusted you, Dom trusted you. How could you do that to us?" She hissed at me and I hung my head as I took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice."

"Why? What could he possibly give you that would make you do this?"

"Don't you see Letty? Our Jacob here is a bit of a party boy, drugs are a weakness for him." Jason laughed as she sneered at me in disgust.

'You traded us in for drugs. You bastard I hope Dom kills you." She spat. I flinched and looked to Jason who was smirking at me.

"The drugs are in the other room. I think I need some time alone with these two beauties." Jason ordered and I took it as my cue to leave. I couldn't even stomach the thought of looking at either girl I just fled from the room.


	13. Imprisoned Part II

_**Jason's POV**_

I kept a watchful eye on Jacob until he had disappeared from the room. The guilt and remorse he held in his eyes told me he was becoming more of a liability then an asset. After I was done with theses bitches I would have to deal with him.

'_Should've thought to lace the drug with poison.'_ I thought silently but I pushed the thought aside and turned towards the Toretto girl. She was staring up at me in terror as I moved slowly and deliberately towards her. Behind me I could hear Letty struggling against her binds and I smirked as I picked up the knife I had sat down on the small table.

Satisfaction grew within me as I watched Mia's eyes widen in terror the more I moved closer. Her eyes flickered between me and the knife and I let my lips curl into a satisfied smirk.

"Please don't." She whispered as I lowered myself down to her level. We were face to face and all I could do was smile mercilessly.

"You can beg all you want, it's only going to make me happier." I spoke slowly before I reached out a hand and grabbed her arm. She yelped in pain as I dragged her toward me, kicking and screaming.

"Shut up you stupid bitch. No one can hear you." I growled as I back handed her across the face. I felt the wetness of blood meet my hand but it didn't worry me. The more blood that was shed the better it was for me.

'_Toretto is going to have a rather large clean up on his hands.'_

"Let her go. It's me you want not her." I rolled my eyes and looked up at Letty.

"My wants have changed since the last time we met. I thought I'd already explained this?" I spoke dryly.

"Now then back down to business." I drawled as I raised my knife to Mia's arm. I drowned out both screams; one of pain and torture, the other of begging and pleas. I watched completely fascinated as a thin trail of red slowly ran down her arm, spilling onto the dirty old mattress and onto my clothes.

"Jason stop. I'll give you what you want just please let her go."

"Letty, Letty, Letty. You are already giving me what I want." I spoke mockingly as again I brought the knife down, this time going deeper into her flesh. The small trickle of red turned faster, pouring out in waves as she whimpered and cried trying so hard to evade my grip.

A few more cuts to her arms left me satisfied as I traced the knife upwards to the base of her neck.

"Please." She whispered in complete terror.

"Hmmm… no." I faked thought as I raised the knife, making it obvious I was about to plunge it straight into her chest. Two loud screams followed and I couldn't help but laugh as I faked the stabbing instead moving it to the top of her shirt, slicing it straight down so it fell open.

"Gotcha. As if I would make it that quick." I growled with excitement as I let my eyes take in her heaving chest.

"Who knew you actually had a good body under all those clothes you wear? I think I might need to try you out too before I kill you."

"Don't you dare touch her." Letty yelled angrily and I laughed as I raised my free hand to grope at Mia's chest.

"What are you going to do about it? Yell at me for being such a naughty boy?" I taunted.

"You're a sick bastard." Mia cried as I let my hand slide lower.

"Tell me something I don't know princess." I mocked as I removed my hand from her body.

I played the same game a couple more time, raising the knife as if I was going to stab her but at the last minute I would use it to cut and tear her clothes. After the third time I was met with no more screams or pleas, just silence. The silence didn't give me any satisfaction so I stopped playing, choosing instead to step things up.

I shoved Mia onto her back, looming over her as I took in her displayed body. I ignored Letty's shouts to back off and stop instead I focused on the girl underneath me. All she had covering her was her bra and panties but the temptation to take them off was growing.

'_Not yet, I'll have my fun later.'_

Using one hand I pinned her wrists above her head while my other I used to trace the knife over her stomach and down to her thighs. Little beads of blood rose as the sharp blade cut her skin.

"You're too much of a weak bastard to kill me. If you were going to kill me you would have done it ages ago, you're just playing, stalling in a hope of getting caught." Fury rose within me at Mia's words. I snarled angrily as I lashed out, backhanding her across the face again while I drove the knife into her side. The blood curdling scream she let loose only spurred me on. Yanking out the knife I rose from above her, bringing my foot into her ribs over and over again as I let loose completely. Letty's cries to stop were drowned out by my own incoherent shouting.

Eventually I stopped, looking down at the mess in front of me. The sight before me made me snarl angrily.

"You stupid bitch, look what you made me do?" I yelled as I stormed away from the limp body lying on the floor. I was so furious I didn't even bother to check if she was actually still alive or not.

Storming towards Letty I barely took notice of her tears for her friend as I back handed her. I was too furious to care about games now. All I wanted was payback.

* * *

_**Letty's POV**_

I couldn't stop the tears running down my face as I saw Mia lying lifeless on the ground. The son of a bitch had killed her and all I could really think was I hope he kills me too. I couldn't live with myself knowing Mia was dead and I got to live, it wasn't fair.

"You're going to pay for what you've done." He swore before his fist collided with my head once more. My vision turned blurry as his fist connected with my temple. Little black spots popped up in front of my eyes as I blinked rapidly trying to gain back my sight. Another blow followed, then another and another. Before long I lost count all I could feel was pain. My lungs were burning, begging for air and my ribs were throbbing as he landed a kick to my side. I felt the chair topple over with the force of the kick, my head colliding painfully with the concrete floor. My vision swam as I stared up at Jason knowing this was really the end. I saw the glint of the blade but it didn't scare me. I just wanted this pain to end.

"Goodbye Letty." He snarled. I heard myself scream as pain sliced through my body, the knife driving it's way home. A loud bang echoed through my head but the blackness had already found me and I was welcoming it with open arms. The torture was finally over.


	14. Imprisoned Part III

_**Vince's POV**_

I paced the waiting area as the doctor looked in on Dom. The police had been called and a team of forensic were going over the house with a fine tooth comb looking for anything useful, but so far we'd heard nothing. We had strict instructions not to go looking or interfere with the search. It was driving us all mad.

"Dominic Toretto?" I looked up at the doctor as he approached us. Jesse and Leon we're beside me in a flash as we waited for the news.

"We've admitted him for the night. He's suffering from shock so we've sedated him. He should be fine to leave tomorrow."

"Is the shock from seeing what happened?" I asked quietly.

"We believe so, from what we understand it was quite horrific." I nodded but said nothing as the doctor told us the room number and let us be.

The walk to Dom's room was silent, none of us knowing what to say.

"What's going to happen if he wakes only to find…" Leon started before he stopped himself. We let the question linger, none of us wanting to go there or find out the answer. For once we had to have faith in the cops.

A knock on the door came an hour later, making me turn my head to see Hector leaning heavily against the door.

"Everything okay?"

"He's in shock, they've sedated him for the night."

"Probably a good thing. Have you heard anything?" I shook my head and he sighed.

"Have you heard from you're brother?" Jesse asked but Hector shook his head.

"Nothing. His phone's off but I swear to god if he's had anything to do with this I'll kill him." He vowed angrily.

"I just wish I could do something to help. They're running out of time and I feel useless just sitting here." Leon vented as he buried his head in his hands.

The somber mood was broken when Hector's phone rang. He'd barely glanced at it before it was to his ear and he was yelling down the phone.

* * *

_**Jacob's POV**_

I let my body fall heavily onto the only chair in the room. Guilt was eating away at my insides as it hit me I had just left them alone with that maniac. My eyes focus on the table in front of me, eyeing the drugs I had been promised in return for my help. I was skeptical about them, I didn't know if Jason had done anything to them and I wasn't sure if I should risk it but I was craving the high.

I flinched as a loud slap echoed through the empty house. Devoid of furniture the house was huge, dark and creepy. The slightest noise echoed through the house and though I was two rooms away I could still hear their pleas, begging Jason to let them go. I closed my eyes and tried hard to drown out the sounds as I reached forward, fingering the small bottles as I decided what I wanted to do.

The need to ride the high was too strong and the temptation was too much as I went about preparing everything. I was just about to roll up my sleeve when a blood curdling scream shook the house. Anxious and panicked I crept my way to the opening of the room they occupied and took in the gruesome scene before me.

Careful not to make my presence known to any of them I stumbled backwards as the smell of human blood met my nose.

'_Oh shit he really is going to kill them.'_ I thought as I scrambled out of the house as quietly as I could. Stumbling out onto the footpath I tried to gather my bearings and what I needed to do. Turning right I ran down the street, looking over my shoulder constantly to make sure I wasn't being chased or followed. When I was far enough from the house and I was sure I wasn't being followed I pulled out my phone, dialing Hector's number as quickly as I could without dropping the phone as I continued to run.

"Jacob. What the hell have you done? Where are you?"

"Hec, Hec I'm so sorry. Hec he's going to kill them. You have to hurry."

"Where are you!"

"Corner of Brown street. Hurry Hector he's close to killing them." I begged.

"Stay there." I stopped running as the phone went dead and I bent over, forcing air in my lungs as I panted.

It was only a matter of minutes before I heard cars approaching. At first it sounded like one or two but before I knew it I was being surrounded by a dozen police cars.

"Jacob Mendez you're under arrest for the kidnap of Leticia Ortiz and Mia Toretto." I said nothing as I let them place handcuffs on me. Hector was the first person I saw when they turned to walk me to the car.

"Jacob we need to know where they are." Hector pleaded as the officers waited for my answer.

"Two streets away, number six." I whispered before I was shoved into the back of the police van.

* * *

_**Hector's POV**_

I didn't care about the cops and they seemed too busy to care about me either as I followed them into the house. A scream alerted us to the fact that we had to move quickly. Police took up every inch of the house as they searched the rooms, but when I entered the main lounge I almost passed out at the sight that greeted me.

I watched in horror as Jason stood over Letty's lifeless, blood soaked body. Before I could even react a loud shot rang out through the room and I watched as Jason staggered for a moment before falling to the floor. The growing red stain on the back of his shirt let me know what had happened but I didn't care, instead my eyes started searching the room for Mia.

'_Oh shit Mia.'_ I thought as I took a step forwards. All I could see was blood and all I could smell was blood.

"Sir you can't be in here." An officer spoke as he shoved me backwards as I tried to make a run for Mia.

"You don't understand I need to help them."

"Sir we're doing everything we can but you need to leave."

"But-" I tried again but the officer was fed up and shoved me from the room.

I stood still for a second processing everything that I had just seen, but barely taking in what was going on around me. Paramedics had arrived, pushing past me to get into the room. All I could do was pray. Pray that we weren't too late, that they'd be okay.


	15. Time to recover

_**Six hours later…**_

_**Vince's POV**_

"How's Dom?" I asked Jesse quietly as I shifted in the chair between Letty and Mia's beds.

"He's starting to wake. Leon's with him, gunna let him know everything when's he awake enough." I nodded and smiled gratefully as I took the cup of coffee he offered me.

"Any change?" He asked as he sat down in the chair on the other side of Letty.

"No nothing. They've both lost a lot of blood and been through a lot of trauma, doctors said it could be days before they wake." I explained. He nodded in silence, but I could tell by the look on his face he wanted to say something.

"What?" I asked.

"I just got a phone call from Hector. Jacob's been charged, refused bail."

"Good. I hope he rots in prison." I spat.

"That's not all. While we were waiting for Letty to get out of surgery Jason died. Gunshot wound from the police, doctors couldn't save him."

"Maybe they didn't want to." I muttered.

"I hope it was slow and painful." Jesse spoke quietly.

"He got out of it too easy if you ask me." I spoke as I looked over at an unconscious Mia.

I'd seen the condition they'd both been in when they arrived at the hospital. Mia barely breathing, covered in blood and torn clothes. I thought that had been bad but when I saw Letty I realized Mia's injuries were just the tip of the iceberg.

Letty had crashed three times on the way to the hospital. Multiple nurses and doctors surrounded her as she was rushed in, heading for theatre. I'd been told she was bleeding out and the doctors and paramedics had been trying to stem the flow until they got her into theatre. It was bad. One doctor had been completely honest with me when I had demanded answers, she didn't think Letty would make it. It had been a kick to the gut for all of us but we still had hope. She was a fighter and if anyone could fight this it would be Letty.

"V." I looked up to find Leon leading in a still drowsy Dom.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked as I stood, guiding him into the chair I just vacated.

"I'm where I need to be." He whispered hoarsely.

"The doctor's have said Mia will pull through. She could wake at any time or it could take a few days." Leon spoke quietly.

"What about Letty?"

"Things are touch and go Dom. They're doing everything they can."

"What do you mean touch and go?" He demanded.

"She was stabbed. She's had surgery to repair the internal bleeding but she lost a lot of blood. She's crashed four times, when it happened the last time they told us she might not pull through." Jesse explained softly.

"Letty's a fighter, she'll pull through." I traded a look with Leon before I spoke again.

"Dom you have to prepare yourself for the possibility she may not."

"Don't. She's going to be fine."

"You didn't see her Dom. She was a mess." Leon spoke carefully.

"What other injuries do they have?" He asked quietly, ignoring our words as he picked up Letty's hand and kissed it gently, his other hand held Mia's just as tight.

"Some shallow and deep cuts, bruises, a couple of broken ribs each. Mia's got a pretty deep head wound but all scans are fine. Letty's got a broken wrist and a couple of bumps to the head."

"But he didn't…" He let the sentence hang but I understood what he was asking.

"He didn't touch them, not in that way at least."

"I want to kill the son-of-a-bitch." Dom spoke deathly calm.

"No need, he's already dead." Leon spoke quietly.

"How?"

"Gunshot wound by the police, he bled out internally."

"Good I hope he suffered."

"Jacob's been charged." Jesse offered.

"I don't even want to go there right now." Dom sighed as he ran his hands over his face.

"Come on Dom let me get you back to bed. Sleep off the sedative a bit longer." I tried.

'No. I'm not leaving them."

"Dom the doctors are going to want to check you over again." I tried again.

"Then they can do it here. I'm not leaving them." He snapped. I sighed tiredly but nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

_**Dom's POV**_

It had been twelve hours since they'd been brought in and I hadn't moved from my spot by their beds. I was getting anxious, wanting and praying for them to wake.

"Dom go have a break, I'll stay with them." Leon begged but I just shook my head.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know they're okay." I mumbled, barely meeting his eyes as I looked over.

"Dom you're going to put yourself back in hospital."

"I don't care Leon, I just need them to wake up." I snapped angrily.

"I'll bring you something to eat then." He sighed in defeat before he walked out of the room, shaking his head as he went.

"Dom?" I looked over as I heard the croak. Relief flooded over me as I stood, leaning over Mia's bed as she woke.

"Thank god you're okay." I breathed as I kissed her hand.

"Where am I?" She whispered, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

"In the hospital but you're going to be fine."

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck and reversed over again." She mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah you're probably gunna feel like that for a while. You have some broken bones." I spoke quietly.

I reached over for the control, pressing the call button for doctor before I turned back to Mia.

"How did you find us?" She croaked.

"I didn't. I've been in hospital, Hector got a phone call." I mumbled ashamed of myself that I hadn't been out there looking for them.

"Hospital?"

"Long story, one you don't need to hear right now."

"What happened to-" Mia stopped as she shut her eyes tight. I gripped her hand tighter, lifting my free hand to smooth back her hair making sure to take care of her bandaged head.

"Jacob was the one that called Hector and led the police to you. He's been charged." I spoke.

"And Jason?" She breathed out shakily as she met my gaze.

"He's dead. It's all over now." Mia said nothing as she broke into painful sobs.

"Shhh Mi, you're gunna hurt your ribs." I spoke as I tried to calm her down. It took me a few minutes but her sobs soon subsided and her pain started to ease.

Mia said nothing as she stared up at me in silence.

"It wasn't your fault Dom."

"Mia-"

"No I know you. I know you're beating yourself up about it but it wasn't your fault. We were in our own house just going to the bathroom. They came out of nowhere and there wasn't anything anyone could have done to prevent it."

"I should have been guarding." I whispered.

"Dom, you were never going to be able to watch us twenty-four seven, no matter how hard you and the boys tried. What happened wasn't your fault." Mia spoke, her own hand lifting to take one of my own.

"I don't know what I would've done had neither of you made it through." I breathed out as I rested my head against the bed rail.

"Where's Letty?" I looked up and stepped aside, letting her see the bed behind me.

"Is she…?"

"She hasn't woken yet." I spoke, not telling her any more.

"What happened to her after I lost consciousness?"

"She was stabbed but that's all we know for now." I spoke, looking up as the doctor appeared in the room.

"Miss Toretto, glad to see you're finally awake. Mr Toretto we're going need to ask you to leave while we check your sister over." I gave Mia a small smile, kissing her forehead before making my way out of the room. I only made it to the door before I looked over my shoulder. Mia was talking to the doctor, answering questions while the nurse went about checking her vitals. But it wasn't Mia I was looking at for long, I was staring at Letty. Still pale, still unmoving apart from the small rise and fall of her chest.

My heart ached at the sight and I forced myself to turn away, reluctantly leaving the room.

Vince, Leon and Jesse where walking towards me as I leant against the opposite wall. If I had to remove myself from the room I didn't plan on going far. They all looked surprised to see me up, but the surprise soon turned to looks of worry.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked as they stopped in front of me.

"Mia's awake. Doctor's checking her over." I spoke quietly.

"And Letty?" Vince asked but I shook my head.

"Still no change." I stressed as I ran my hands over my head.

"Dom, she's been through a lot. We've told you what the doctors have said-"

"She's not going to die." I growled.

"Dom her body and her mind are recovering, she'll wake when she's ready." Vince said placing a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"I just wish there was something else I could do other than just sitting here waiting."

"Go home. Have a shower and get some sleep. I'll stay with Letty and Mia until you come back."

"No, I just need to be here." I spoke finally.


	16. New beginnings

_**Four days later…**_

"Her vitals are still good. It shouldn't be long now before she wakes." The nurse spoke quietly as she gave me a small sad smile before leaving the room. I'd spent the last four days hearing those exact words on replay. It was getting old, fast.

"Hey." I looked up and gave a small smile to Mia as she entered the room with Leon and Jesse flanking her either side. She'd been discharged yesterday on strict instructions that she was to stay on bed rest for a week at least, help to heal her ribs.

"What are you doing here Mia?" I asked as I stood, guiding her into the seat.

"I wanted to see Letty."

"Mia." I groaned in frustration.

"Don't. If they couldn't make me stay home what makes you think I'll listen to you?" She spoke quietly. I chose not to speak as I turned to look accusingly at Vince. He gave me an apologetic shrug before he looked to Letty.

"Any news?" I shook my head sadly, falling into a second chair.

"Nothing we haven't already heard." I spoke quietly, my gaze resting on Letty.

* * *

_**Four hours later…**_

"Please wake up baby." I whispered as I leant my head against the bed, my hand locked tightly around hers.

I sighed, my eyes closing as I kissed her hand, drawing it closer to my face in comfort. The steady beeping of the monitor was the only thing giving me hope. Her vitals were stable, no incidents since she'd been brought in for treatment. It was the only piece of comforting news I had to hold on to.

I felt a slight twitch within my hand, the movement making my head snap up and my eyes open. Moving to the edge of my seat I gripped her hand in mine as I moved my free hand to smooth back her hair, careful of her healing cuts.

A low groan and another flutter of movement flooded me with overdue relief.

"Let? Baby can you hear me?" I asked as kissed her hand.

"Dom?" She croaked out.

"Oh thank god. Oh baby it's so good to hear your voice." I cried, breaking down as I kissed her hand over and over again.

"Dom?" She whispered, her eyes sleepily searching mine for answers.

"What's wrong baby? Do you want me to get a doctor? I'll go get one."

"No, no stay."

"Tell me what I can do Let?"

"Just tell me it's finally over." She begged, tears shining in her eyes as she looked at me for answers.

"Yes, yes baby it's finally over. Jason's dead." I croaked out as we both broke down.

* * *

_**Epilogue **_

I was tapping my fingers nervously against the steering wheel as I drove. Out of the corner of my eye I noted the confused looks Letty was sending me but I didn't speak. My throat dry and choked up I doubted I'd be able to utter even a word.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been really withdrawn and quiet this week." Letty spoke quietly. I looked over at her, surprised by her words.

Had I been withdrawn? Quiet definitely but withdrawn?

"Sorry baby just a lot on my mind." I spoke softly, lacing our fingers together as I rested our joined hands on my thigh.

"Like?" She questioned.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Just garage stuff." I smiled as I was forced to lie.

"Okay we'll just pretend I buy that." I grimaced but said nothing as I squeezed her hand softly.

"So where exactly are we going?" She asked as she curled up on the seat beside me. I couldn't help but glance over at her. She was wearing a knee length dress and heels, her hair curled and left to hang down her back. She was gorgeous. Breathtakingly beautiful and it made me even more nervous for tonight's outcome.

"Dinner." I smirked knowing she was rolling her eyes at my answer.

"I already know that. Hence why I'm all dressed up."

"You look beautiful." I spoke honestly.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly as she leant forward placing a kiss on my cheek. Before she could meet my cheek I turned my head, letting her lips brush against mine instead. I grinned at her as she laughed softly, her hands making me turn my head back to the road.

"Eyes on the road mister." She teased.

"You know we wouldn't crash." I spoke cockily making her laugh louder.

"Let's not test it on our anniversary." I didn't say anything, choosing instead to focus on the winding road ahead of me.

It was a couple of quiet minutes before I pulled to a stop at our destination. I could see her shooting me a confused look from her seat but I said nothing as I jumped from the car, jogging around to her side to open the door.

"Where are we?" She spoke as I helped her from the car.

"Close your eyes." She gave me a calculating look before she did as I asked. Taking her hand I walked her slowly over to my carefully planned surprise.

Laid out in front of me was a something you only ever heard about in fairytales but somehow I had managed, with the help of Mia, to create the perfect setting. Blankets were carefully laid out on the ground, pillows and a throw rug were specifically placed on top. Candles and lanterns littered the ground and surrounding trees creating the romantic atmosphere I had envisioned. Dinner was tucked away in a picnic basket, and a cooler of ice held coronas and a bottle of champagne. Everything was picture perfect but what really set it off was the added rose petals that littered the ground.

'_I'll have to remember to thank Mia for that.'_

I placed my hands over her eyes, bending to place a kiss on her neck as I readied myself for the big reveal.

"Ready?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." She whispered back as I let my hands fall, placing them on her hips as I watched her reaction.

"Dom." She gasped in shock as she took in our surrounding.

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"Dom I love it." She whispered before she turned, her lips meeting mine with intense passion.

"How long have you been planning this?" She whispered as we pulled away from one another, both breathing harshly.

"All week." I admitted.

"Is this what you've been worried about?" She asked now in understanding.

"Yeah. Come on." I spoke, kissing her once more before leading the way down to the rug.

"I'll have to remember to thank Mia for dinner." She grinned as we finished up with our meal.

"Yeah, I was going to cook but…" I trailed off jokingly.

"We'd have gotten food poisoning had you cooked." She laughed.

"Hey." I laughed as I pushed her backwards, towering over her as she fell back against the rug.

"No offence of course." She grinned up at me.

"None taken." I spoke before swooping down to steal a kiss.

"Mmm as much as I'm enjoying where this is going I know for a fact you have strawberries in that basket." She whispered as I pulled away from her lips. I grinned, pecking her lips once more before I drew back.

"Stay." I ordered playfully.

Turning my back to her I grabbed the two champagne glasses I'd hidden earlier and poured two glasses. Casting a subtle look over my shoulder I let my hand pass over Letty's glass, hearing a satisfying 'clink' at the bottom of the glass a second later.

Smiling to myself I held the glasses in one hand while I grabbed the plate of chocolate covered strawberries in the other. Turning back to Letty I smiled as I took notice she'd taken off her heels and gotten more comfortable.

"Since when do we drink anything but coronas?" She smiled as she took my offered glass. I shrugged, trying not to drop my own glass as my hands started to shake. Once I was comfy on the rug Letty curled into my side, holding her glass as I fed her a strawberry.

"You know a girl could get used to dates like this." She teased after I'd kissed her gently.

"Let's have a toast." I offered, pleased she nodded in agreement.

"To?" She asked.

"Us. The future. Our anniversary." I spoke quietly.

"It's hard to believe it's been three years already." She whispered in awe.

"I'm just glad you're still here to celebrate it with me." I spoke honestly, pulling her closer as we clinked our glasses together.

I pretended to drink but I was watching for her reaction. She took a couple of sips before she realized something was sitting in the bottom of the glass. Confused she tipped out most of the liquid before she fished the object out. Hey eyes widened as she held the ring out between us.

Smiling as her eyes met mine in question, I took the ring from between her fingers rotating it as I held it up between us.

"Dom…?" She whispered.

"I love you more than anything else in this world Letty. I can't picture my life without you in it and I don't ever want to. Letty will you marry me?" I asked nervously. I barely had time to take a breath before I was flat on my back, Letty's lips moving against mine furiously. I gripped the back of her neck gently, burying my fingers in her hair as we kissed passionately.

"Let… Don't leave me hanging." I whispered as I pulled away from her lips.

"Yes."

"Yes?" I asked, excitement welling up in my chest as her answer registered in my brain.

"Yes. Yes Dom I'll marry you." She spoke giddily as I took her left hand, sliding the single solitaire on her ring finger.

"You know you're stuck with me forever now." I whispered, gently pressing my lips to hers as I spoke.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Letty whispered before our lips met again.


End file.
